zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Stone Monument
The Zora Stone Monuments are objects from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. These stone tablets were mostly written by King Dorephan, with the exemption of the two Addendums and Memoir of a Gifted Stonemason, which were written by the unnamed stonemason who was commissioned to create them. They record the history of the Zoras. There are ten scattered around Zora's Domain, throughout the Lanayru Great Spring region in addition to the one found within the domain. Two of them have become deteriorated over time making reading them difficult such as the Stone Monument of Zora's Domain, while the others remain intact. Some record historical events including the founding of Zora's Domain, the construction of the East Reservoir Lake, the origins of certain Zora traditions, the life and death of Princess Mipha, the actions of King Dorephan and Prince Sidon following the Great Calamity. Some even mentions historical figures from other games such as Princess Ruto from Ocarina of Time. Creation The final monument is actually a memoir of the Zora Stonemason commissioned to put King Dorephan's words in stone. Originally King Dorephan commissioned a single monument but the stonemason realized there was too much for a single monument and didn't have the heart to shorten the text so he separated them into seven monuments before deciding to add two more about King Dorephan and Prince Sidon's heroism. He added a third recounting the history of their creation and believed his name would be forever remembered though ironically the stonemason forgot to sign their name thus their identity is unknown though its implied they are no longer alive. While most of the monuments remain intact, the monuments (one is a duplicate) that record part seven are badly weathered though given they tell of Link's heroism it is possible they were intentionally vandalized by a member or members of the Council of Elders without the historian Jiahto's knowledge as save for Kapson all the elders including Jiahto blamed Link for Mipha's death, thus some may have sought to vandalize the monuments to his heroism which Jiahto presumably would not have approved of as a historian despite sharing their hatred for Link at least until he frees Vah Ruta causing Jiahto and the remaining elders to let go of their hatred. Jiahto himself and Link seems to be under the impression that time has taken its toll on said monuments though the others are well intact indicating that vandalism is a possibility. Alternatively the stonemason craved those two first the one in Zora's Domain being the first and the near the bridge leading to Zora's Domain being the second. If they were the oldest monuments it would make sense they'd start to weather first. Related Side Quest During the side quest "Zora Stone Monuments", Jiahto asks Link to find the ten Zora Stone Monuments in order to compile them all in a book. The one in Zora's Domain does not count as Jiahto already knows its location and it is actually a copy of a tablet found on the path leading to Zora's Domain. Jiahto is afraid the other monuments will become weathered like the one in Zora's Domain and wishes to preserve their contents as a historian. Jiahto will reward Link with a Diamond after he finds and reads all ten. Zora Helm The monument from Zora's Domain provides clues that can lead Link to the location of the Zora Helm. As the tablet is deteriorated, Link must carefully read the monuments text, filling in missing letters and gaps like a word puzzle. The monument ultimately points Link in the direction of Toto Lake where the Zora Helm can be found. Careful reading reveals a story of how a century ago before the Great Calamity, Link once slayed a Lynel that threatened Zora's Domain and during the battle somehow won the Zora Helm which was later enshrined in Toto Lake in memory of Link's heroics. However it should be noted that it only provides clues to the Zora Helm's location and obtaining it has no role to the "Zora Stone Monuments" nor is the Zora Helm a quest item. Jiahto however does note that one of the monument's supposedly leads to treasure indicating he is aware of the Zora Helm as he notes that it's most likely something the Zora don't need. However Link can acquire the Zora Helm at any point he manages to reach Toto Lake and removes the Treasure Chest containing the helm with the Magnesis Rune. The Zora Stone Monument puzzle just informs Link of the Zora Helm's location in Toto Lake as obtaining it is entirely optional. Interestingly Mipha's Diary gives an eyewitness account of Link's battle with the Lynel which reveals Princess Mipha was present and makes no mention of Link acquiring the Zora Helm, indicating it may have been awarded to him after the fact though was apparently returned to the Zora, as Link only slayed the Lynel to protect his Zora friends and prevent it from harming Mipha after she followed Link on his hunt for the beast and refused to leave his side despite his insistence she should return to Zora's Domain. Regardless of how it was acquired the Zora later enshrined it in the lake's temple which like most Zora temples was submerged underwater. However following the Great Calamity all monuments to Link's heroism fell into disrepair as the temple and two Zora Stone Monuments (one being a copy) fell to ruins presumably due to the influence of the Zora Council of Elders who blamed Link and the Hylians for the Calamity and Mipha's death. Additionally the area near Toto Lake becoming home to monsters and a Lynel (either a new one or the one Link slain was resurrected by Ganon during a Blood Moon) once again took up residence on nearby Ploymus Mountain. It should be noted only the Zora Armor is confirmed to have been crafted by Mipha as the Zora Greaves are leg armor crafted by Zora for Hylians since the completion of East Reservoir Lake and were once sold at the Armor Shop once run by Laflat's father before it was forced to close. Besides the monument, the Zora Helm's origins are unclear beyond the fact it is made from dragon scales. Its possible King Dorephan commissioned its creation as a reward for protecting his daughter and defeating the Lynel as the Zora Greaves where originally commissioned by the King Zora responsible for working with the King of Hyrule to stop flooding in the Lanayru province, with the Greaves serving as a sign of friendship between the Zora and Hylians. Presumably Link left the armor in Zora's Domain which was eventually enshrined in Toto Lake before the area became overrun by monsters. The armor's ability to allow the user to perform a swimming Spin Attack may have been inspired by the technique he used to slay the Lynel. History of the Zora Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven ;Time Worn Text ;Partially Completed Text Addendum 1 Addendum 2 Memoir of a Gifted Stonemason Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items